There has been desired an improvement of dissolution degree in a photosensitive film, etc. with a progress of uses for a variety of printing plates and electronics. As a result pulled by such the market needs, a polymer industry remarkably progresses, and there are developed and employed a great variety of compounds and polymeric materials over a wide scope. In recent years, there has been particularly desired a development of more excellent compounds and polymeric materials with the progress of a shift to high function and performance in industrial products.
For example, in a field of resists for a printed circuit board, as a method for forming a resist in the printed circuit board, there has been developed a photographic method in which a desired resist pattern is formed by exposing a photosensitive film using a fixed pattern to light and by developing it.
Further, there has been employed a liquid-state resist from a viewpoint of price or characteristics not existing in the photosensitive film.
Still further, as a developing agent in the case of forming a resist, there have been conventionally employed a solvent-developing type and a diluted aqueous alkali solution-developing type in which there is employed a sodium carbonate aqueous solution, and a development is shifting to the use of the diluted aqueous alkali solution-developing type in view of a break of ozone gas layer and the influence on working surroundings.
Under such the market needs, there have been developed a compound having at least two reactive groups in the molecule, and a reactive oligomer or polymer having a plurality of reactive groups which are side chains for a thermosetting or photo-curable resin. In addition, there are investigated and developed a wide range of industrial uses in a variety of fields, and there is expected a development of new materials as functional resins other than those. Particularly, there are desired eagerly a development of a multi-functional monomer capable of polymerizing solely or copolymerizing with other compound containing unsaturated groups by heating or by irradiating the light such as an ultraviolet ray or an ionic radioactive ray, and a development of a monomer or a polymer which composes a curable resin which is employed for printing uses and as a resist for electronics, a coating, and an adhesive, etc. Particularly, there is desired eagerly a development of a monomer or a polymer therefrom which composes a resist which has a short developing time, and which is excellent in sensitivity, adhesion, heat resistance in a solder and, moreover hydrolysis resistance.